


I Wanna Be Yours

by captshirogane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-02
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 11:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9547988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captshirogane/pseuds/captshirogane
Summary: Keith tries to hide his feelings for Shiro, but things take an unexpected turn when Shiro calls him out during one of the moments he's completely zoned out.





	

No.

No, no, no, no, no.

This was _not_ supposed to be a thing.

Keith stared off into the distance, trying to pay his attention to anything _other_ than who was right in front of him, presenting the team with a lecture on what _not_ to do in a time of crisis. That was all he caught onto; in all honesty, he stopped paying attention to what Shiro was saying ever since his eyes fell on his lips and the way they moved when he would talk. Keith was standing right in front of him, so it was easy to imagine what it would feel like to plunge his lips onto his, as he felt Shiro push him to the wall, grinding his body against his —

No, no, no! This wasn’t right.

He couldn’t be after his friend like this! Sure, he’d been dealing with these fantasies for a while (and found other ways to deal with it), but it was starting to become more and more of a problem. He had been dealing with these fantasies ever since he’d barely made it out alive during the Trials of Marmora. He’d told fake Shiro (yes, he was aware that it was a fake Shiro, after shortly coming into contact with the real one) that he saw him as brother-figure, but that was wrong. He only said that to mask his true feelings for him and they were…these.

These lust-driven ideas which would perpetrate his mind at not-so-random parts of the day.

It just wasn’t right to feel this way about Shiro. Not after they’d gotten so close over the years, thought Keith, biting his lips as he tried to focus on essentially anything that wasn’t Shiro’s lips — focus on Lance, who was actually listening, tuning in on Shiro’s instructions (on other occasions Keith would think it best to follow his example, but as one could see, if he had, it would make matters worse); focus on Pidge, sitting next to him, whose fingers were dancing along her keyboard, all the while paying attention to Shiro’s lecture; focus on Hunk, or on Allura, or on Coran, who were all contributing to the lecture.

It was no use!

He really wanted those lips on his right at that moment, but that was never going to happen as far as he was concerned. For all that he knew, Shiro probably didn’t see him as anything other than a younger brother to him, as well. They’ve always had that close, familial type of relationship and he didn’t want to ruin it with these kinds of feelings he had toward him. It just didn’t feel right to be feeling this way toward him.

Nevertheless, these thoughts returned to him, unrelenting, haunting him, lingering in the back of his mind. As he had said earlier, he had found _other_ methods of dealing with the problem, but it didn’t _always_ do enough. Sometimes, he really had to feel the real thing, but there was no way he could do that if he didn’t know if Shiro felt that way about him in return.

“All right, team. I think that’s enough for today. We are set in motion for the final battle against the Galra empire tomorrow, so all of you get your rest. And Keith?”

Oh, boy. He got called out. Keith still somehow managed to remain relaxed despite what was going on in his head and what had just happened.

“Yes, sir?” he confirmed that he was listening.

“Stay behind,” he instructed, crossing his arms over his chest. “I need to discuss something with you.”

Before long, the rest of the team — as well as the members of the Blades of Marmora — returned to their rooms, leaving just Keith and Shiro in the living quarters of the castle.

Keith shifted awkwardly in his spot, trying to appear all right — as if no lewd thoughts were racing through his mind, as if he wasn’t tempted to act on those impulses.

“Keith, you’re really starting to worry me a bit. I know you probably didn’t take the news about being part Galra that well, but even before then, you seemed anxious. Are you sure you don’t want to talk about it?”

Oh, thank _God_. He didn’t pick up on anything _else_ that was going on. Not that there was any way Shiro could possibly know what went on in his mind, because then he would have to worry about Shiro probably being a mindreader.

Keith looked up and met Shiro’s eyes, which were growing wide with concern for his friend. _Friend_. They were friends. Nothing more, nothing less. Keith shouldn’t compromise that with his feelings — regardless of whether they were filled with lust, or filled with love, which was what most of these thoughts were filled with. He may want Shiro to fuck him senseless, but he also wanted to be with him for the rest of his life if he could help it.

Dear _God_. He needed to stop.

“I’m fine,” he said finally, forcing a smile and willing his mind to relax a bit for once ever since these feelings for the other began. “I think I just need a good night’s sleep.”

Keith was about to turn to leave, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him. A concerned look etched across his face as he looked behind his shoulder to see Shiro giving him a hardened glare.

“You don’t have to hide your feelings from me, Keith. You never have before — why start that now?”

“It’s nothing, Shiro,” he defended himself, steeling himself against his hold. He’d better not get a reaction from this — that would just make things awkward. He didn’t want Shiro to find out about how he felt about him just yet. It wasn’t the right time; not before they were just about to enter the fight of their lives — the fight to truly defend the universe.

“I promise,” he added after a moment of silence, stepping up closer toward Shiro. Closing the distance between them seemed like a risky move on his part, but he _had_ to assure his _friend_ that he was going to be okay; there was nothing wrong with him and that he could deal with whatever he was going through (or whatever Shiro thought he was going through) on his own. “You don’t have to worry about me.”

“I think I do if your anxiety is going to affect your performance in the battle tomorrow against millions of Galra fleets and even Emperor Zarkon himself,” he retorted, his face still hardened and stern. It’d been a while since he’d seen Shiro this serious with him and it was almost… _sexy_.

Wait. Oh, shit —

He _wasn’t_ supposed to be thinking this. His friend was concerned about him, and instead, all he could think about was how hot he looked being that way.

“It’s not your responsibility to worry about me,” Keith murmured, his eyes rolling downwards to meet the floor. “I promise there’s nothing wrong.”

“I know it’s too much to ask of you, Keith,” he began in a calm, soothing tone. _God_ , even his voice was starting to heat up the mood and he didn’t even realize it. “But are you sure you’re okay?”

How could he resist that voice? How could he have been resisting Shiro all of this time in general? He suddenly felt so wrong for doing it, and he wanted to make it up to him. He wasn’t sure how to begin, though. This confession, it had to be natural, and it had to sound like he really meant it because he really did mean what he was going to say.

“Shiro, I…” He looked up to meet his eyes; they were still on him with a cold stare, and it sent shivers dancing up his spine. “I…”

Oh, to Hell with it all. If Shiro _really_ wanted to know what was going on?

Without another thought, Keith leaned in and plunged his lips square onto Shiro’s, moving them languidly against his; Shiro didn’t seem to mind it, and Keith could feel him relax against it. Before long, Keith found himself pressed onto the couch as Shiro quickly returned the kiss. Their tongues soon met, and Keith began to let out soft cries — that really seemed to do Shiro in.

Shiro was the one to break the kiss. He wanted to take a moment to process this, it looked like, and he met Keith’s eyes.

“Keith,” he breathed, pressing his body harder onto Keith’s smaller one. “ _That_ was what was bugging you this entire time?”

“Yes,” he responded, just as breathless from the kiss; he was surprised by how eager Shiro appeared from this development. In fact, a part of him almost felt a little scared, but at the same time, just as excited as he was. “I…I’ve been thinking about you a lot…in that way…for a while…I just wasn’t sure if you would, too.”

“You shouldn’t assume things, Keith,” he chuckled, leaning in to peck him on the forehead. “Sometimes life can really surprise you.”

“So what are you going to do now that you know what’s been bugging me?”

“Well, that depends on you,” Shiro muttered, tracing a thumb down Keith’s torso. “You’re the one who waited this long to tell me how you felt about me — or rather, show me how you felt about me.”

“I think I have a pretty fair idea of what I want to do,” he replied, his hands reaching for Shiro’s crotch. He saw Shiro’s breath hitch in his throat — a sign that Shiro wanted this just as badly as Keith had. Probably wanted it for as long as Keith had. Who knew? Shiro was always pretty hard to read, even people who knew Shiro well had a hard time reading his own emotions. He knew how to really cover them up.

“There’s no going back if we do this, Keith.” His voice reminded him of that of a thunderstorm — low, rumbling. Shiro truly was okay with where this was going…

If Keith would agree to the terms, then this really would be happening and Keith really wanted to see the feral animal he knew Shiro had to be in bed. If anything, sex was a fantastic way to vent out all of someone’s frustrations, and it looked like Shiro could _really_ use the release; after all, being the leader of a team meant to defend the entire universe from the most powerful being alive came with many, _many_ hardships.

“I think I can handle what’s to come,” he murmured, batting his pretty eyes at the older paladin. “Just show me a good time, _baby_.”

“Wish granted,” growled Shiro as he hoisted Keith up in his arms, carrying him bridal style and scurrying to his room.

As soon as they arrived, Shiro pressed Keith to the bed and caught Keith’s lips in a frenzied kiss, his hands moving to remove his jacket and pants. Shiro really wasted no time with this; a part of Keith wondered if he really was waiting for this all of this time.

“Slow down, tiger,” the red paladin chuckled as he felt his pants be tugged all the way down until it came off. “You don’t want to savor this?”

“We can savor it, or I can fuck you so hard you see stars — which do you prefer?”

“Mmm…I think I want you to surprise me.”

“Very well then,” came Shiro’s reply as he dove down and took Keith’s cock all the way into his mouth. The warm sensation sent shivers all over Keith’s body; he wanted _more_.

 _F….fuck!_ Shiro already began bobbing his head, taking all of Keith’s length as he went back down, which was damn impressive; Keith was fairly large (might have been surprising considering his overall tiny frame).

“S-Shiro…” he moaned as he pressed his body further against the bed, grasping at the sheets; oh my _God_ , he was so good at this. He wanted to feel that mouth around his cock for as long as possible.

“You love that, baby?” murmured Shiro as Keith’s cock popped out of his mouth for a moment, precum already dripping out. “I wonder how you’d like this…”

Soon he could feel the wetness of his tongue gliding along his shaft, and Keith was _squirming_ in the bedsheets. _Fuck_ , damn good with his mouth, and damn good with his tongue…he wanted more, more, more!

“SHIRO!” he cried, reaching for Shiro’s hair and guiding him along as he worked on his cock. He could feel tension rising in his stomach; he was going to come soon.

Shiro remained silent as he continued to work his cock with his tongue, lathering every inch of it; starting from the tip, down his shaft, along his balls…he really knew how to treat someone. Before long, he took Keith’s cock back into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down, waiting for Keith to finally release.

“S-Shiro! F-f-fuck! I’m coming!” he mewled as his orgasm came in spurts into Shiro’s mouth and he managed to swallow it all.

It didn’t look like Shiro was done with Keith yet, though. He didn’t even give him a moment to relax as his hand wrapped around his cock.

“S-Shiro?” he inquired before feeling the hand sliding up and down his shaft. Oh my God. He really _wasn’t_ done with him yet. Was this how every night was going to be like with Shiro?

“One thing you have to know about being with me, Keith,” Shiro murmured, his voice low and husky like before. “I really like to make sure my partner gets served.”

With that, his pace picked up, and Keith mewled again; God, he was damn sensitive, Shiro had to have figured that out already. He didn’t know if he could handle so much overstimulation, but at the same time, he could hardly give a damn. This was with Shiro — Shiro was finally building it up to where he would fuck him senseless and make him come over, and over, and over! He wanted this every fucking night with him if he could.

“S-Shiro! _P-please_!” he cried, feeling another release building up. He was going to come hard again, and Shiro was probably going to revel in it. God, it was so fucking hot; he didn’t know how to think straight in this state.

“ _SHIRO_!” And another orgasm came in spurts — his come leaving a hot mess along his stomach. He was panting as he came, and Shiro stared down at it as if he were fascinated with the sight. Keith wondered what was on his mind right then.

“What’s the matter, baby? Do you need a break?”

Keith looked up at him as if he was crazy. _No! Of course not! He was loving every second of it!_

“No,” he said in confidence. He wanted Shiro to give him everything.

“Good, good,” he mused, taking Keith by the legs and lifting him up so he could get a nice view of his ass.

“Because I’m far from finished with you.”

Keith watched as Shiro ran his tongue over his soft lips, before he leaned in and plunged that tongue right into his ass — and by then Keith was _writhing_ in his hold. He didn’t even give him any time to relax; his tongue went in right for the kill, fucking him with such vigor, such eagerness. Keith didn’t even have time to react as his tongue was soon replaced with two wet fingers, which were working on scissoring him open for the main event of the night.

“Shiro…” he moaned a bit more quietly, forcing himself to relax against the feel against his fingers. It was hard to find time to relax when everything came at him so quickly — but that appeared to be Shiro’s style. He really enjoyed overstimulating his partner, and Keith couldn’t say he was complaining in the slightest.

The fingers soon left his ass, and Keith let out a whine. He was just getting used to the feeling! But oh no. It was preparing him for something much _larger_ than two fingers…

The sound of clothes ruffling as they were being removed could be heard, and Keith feasted his eyes on Shiro — completely bare and only for him to see. His eyes traced every scar all over his body; memories from the time he was with the Galra, and he couldn’t bear to think of what it must have been like. He’d seen Shiro shirtless before he went on the Kerberos mission, and his skin was utterly flawless back then.

Even now, to him, it was still flawless, and the fact that Shiro trusted him openly enough to remove his clothing and reveal his scars to him while they fucked like rabid animals was more than touching. It was…beyond what he could express; Keith was never a man of many words. Shiro was always the smoother one of them.

“You’re beautiful,” he mused out loud, as he continued to take in the sight of the glorious man hovering above him. He didn’t even bother taking a peak down at what was going to be inside him, because he was too focused on the beauty that was Shiro. “I’m glad you feel like you can be yourself around me.”

“That’s never going to change, Keith. I promise,” he replied, leaning in and giving a peck on the lips. “Are you ready?”

Keith gave a nod in confirmation, and the red paladin soon felt himself be lifted up.

“Shiro?” he asked, not sure of the position they were about to be in. “What are you — “

Keith was soon settled onto Shiro’s cock, and holy shit — he felt HUGE! He knew he would be, but _fuck_ , he didn’t think THAT huge! It felt amazing!

“Ready, baby?” He really _was_ going to be fucked upwards. This was really something else.

“Y _-yes_ ,” moaned Keith as he finally got used to the feeling. “ _Please_ , f-fuck me!”

A smirk played on Shiro’s lips as he began pumping his cock inside Keith, still not bothering to give him a moment to relax — he went at it at an incredible pace; just fast enough to make Keith truly _sing_ in moans and soft cries, begging for more, writhing against his hold.

“Shiro, please, more, more! I-I’m — “

“Come for me,” Shiro demanded as his pace quickened; he was going harder and faster, and Keith could hardly stand it —

“FUCK!” He finally came, his hot seed dripping from his cock; Shiro didn’t even stop thrusting in him from there — he still had yet to release. And Keith could feel him coming.

“Fuck, baby,” moaned Shiro, as he continued thrusting up in him. “I’m gonna come — ”

Keith soon felt Shiro’s come shoot inside him, and the two of them took a few moments to come down from their momentary high.

“Fuck, Shiro…”

“You really enjoyed that,” he chuckled as he removed himself from Keith, before resting him on the bed. “I could tell.”

“That was amazing,” he breathed; he was still out of breath. He didn’t necessarily get time to calm down until now. “Is this what every night with you is going to be like?”

“Pretty much,” he responded as he went to go lay down next to Keith. “It doesn’t have to stop here…”

“Fuck, Shiro,” Keith laughed, wrapping an arm around Shiro’s chest. “I don’t think I could handle that much stimulation in one night. Plus, we both have a battle to rest for tomorrow.”

“Fair point,” he sighed, pulling him closer with both his arms. “I just enjoyed making you feel good.”

“You honestly enjoyed that a little too much.”

“I’ll tone it down if you want me to.”

“No,” Keith interjected a bit too quickly. “I enjoyed it a bit too much, too.”

“Good. Because that’s how I like things. If we had any toys, I’d be making you come even more.”

“Oh my God,” he whispered. “You’re an animal.”

“What you saw tonight wasn’t even the half of it,” Shiro retorted.

“I’m looking forward to what else you have in store for me.”

“Right now, I think it’s best if we got some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow.”

“Right,” Keith replied, nuzzling his face into Shiro’s bare chest. “Good night, Shiro.”

“Good night.”


End file.
